Genesis of Evil/Transcript
Category: Transcripts Season 2, Episode 23: "Genesis of Evil" English Version Written by: Jeff Nimoy & Bob Buchholz Original Air Date: December 2, 2000 Transcribed by: katiecat For this episode, mostly all the scenes that involve Sam and Little Ken are part of Ken's dream, except for the end. I'm just going to say it once up here, rather the repeating it at every time Little Ken / Sam start to talk. In another scene, Ken becomes older, but is still younger that he is at present time (2003 - Age 12). There, he will still be referred to as 'Little Ken'. THEME SCENE: KEN'S APARTMENT Mrs. Ichijouji: Ken, honey? It's mom. I just want you to know that dad and I are right outside your room. We're not going anywhere, so when you wake up, we'll be here! Mr. Ichijouji: Well? Is he awake yet? Mrs. Ichijouji: Mm-mm. But, I know he'll wake up. He just needs a little more rest! Mr. Ichijouji: Don't worry. He's strong. Just like his mother. is laying in his bed, asleep Ken dreaming: I know I should wake up. But I can't. It's not time yet. Not until I find my heart. It's like I've lost it. I keep looking for it, but I just can't seem to find it. I know once I do, everything will be back to the way it was. Like when I was a little kid. I used to learn everything from my older brother, Sam. I remember how he taught me to blow bubbles. At first I couldn't do it, but he kept encouraging me. Soon, I was blowing bubbles bigger than he was! Sam was the real genius of the family. I was so proud of him. Little Ken: Here comes a neighbour lady! Neighbour: My cousin knows has a friend who knows someone who says that your little Sam is the smartest boy in school! Can I get my picture taken with him? I have three daughters I'd like him to meet! Has he decided to be a rocket scientist, or a brain surgeon? Where can I get his autobiography? You and your husband are geniuses to have had him. Can I have a lock of his hair, I'd like to get him cloned! Can he sing at my wedding? Ken: Those kind of comments went straight to my mom's head. Mrs. Ichijouji: Oh, Sam! Little Sam: Yeah, mom? Mrs. Ichijouji: All the neighbours came up to me again, and said what a wonderful boy you are! One even asked me for an autograph! Can you believe it? Oh, Ken, I'm sorry, did you say something? Little Ken: Never mind, mama, it's not important. thinking Mom and dad are always paying more attention to Sam than to me. I know they love him more, because he's smarter than me. I'll never get either one of them to notice me!, as long as Sam's around! If only Sam weren't around, then I would be...huh? That's it! If only Sam weren't here, then I'd be the one they loved. Mm....I wish Sam would just...disappear! Ken: Then, one night, a digivice came out of our computer. Little Ken: Sam, what is that? Sam: I'm not sure, Kenny-boy. Maybe the computer blew a fuse or something. Let's take a look! Little Ken: Be careful, it might still be hot! Sam: Huh? Little Ken: Is there something inside? Sam: uh-uh. I don't know what this thing is, but I'm going to find out. Now, listen to me, Kenny-boy: Whatever you do, don't touch it! puts the DIGIVICE in his drawer Ken: I know that Sam told me to stay away from it, but I couldn't help myself. I felt like I was being drawn to it somehow. Like, something was telling me...it belonged to me! I just wanted to look at it. What harm could THAT do? Little Ken: Ah! Huh? Ahh! DIGIVICE glows when KEN touches it. He holds his hand out to the computer and is sucked in Sam: Are you still in my room? You better now be touching my stuff! goes back in his room, and KEN has come back out of the computer. He is holding the DIGIVICE Little Ken: Wow, cool! Sam: Ken! Little Ken: Uh-oh. Sam: Just what do you think you're doing? Little Ken: *laugh* I didn't break it! Sam: I said, 'Don't touch it'! hits KEN on the head, causing KEN to drop the DIGIVICE Sam: Don't touch my things ever again! Little Ken: I said I'm sorry! Sam: You have to have respect for people's property, Ken. Little Ken: I will. Sam: It's too late for that. I already told you not to go in my drawer once, and you broke my trust. Now, I'll never be able to trust you again. Little Ken: But, I...I.... Sam: What if you had gotten hurt? Mom and dad would be looking to blame someone, and it would be me, not you! Little Ken: I said sorry. Sam: Now, get out. I have to study. Ken: Sam hated me. I wasn't as good a person as he was. But that wasn't enough for him. He had to punish me because of it! He didn't have to hit me. I just wanted to play with him toy! So what if I didn't ask for his permission fist? And I couldn't tell mom and dad, because as far as they were concerned, he could do no wrong. Little Ken: Sometimes I wish....he would just disappear! Ken: And then, he did. Little Ken: Sam, I didn't mean it. I was just mad when I said I wanted you to disappear! Ken: Look how sad I made my parents. They loved Sam more than anything in the whole world. Little Ken: I know how much the both of you miss Sam, but I'm still here! Ken: Then one day, I was playing on Sam's old computer, and I found an email that was addressed to me! I didn't know who was writing to me, or how they'd know I would be on Sam's computer! Voice email: I'm sorry for the loss of your brother. It must have been hard to take. Ken: I was scared, and yet I was compelled to keep reading! It was like I had been waiting for this email my whole life! Voice email: don't worry. Your brother is in a better place than this world. He is at rest. But, when his soul became free, yours became trapped. You bear the burden of both HIS destiny, and your own! Now that your parents have lost their hopes for their perfect child, you are expected to carry out the dream that Sam can no longer fulfil. This world will become unbearable for you! Pressure to succeed will be too great. But, let me tell you about another world that much more appropriate. Little Ken: What does he mea by another world? Voice email: A world where your soul can finally be free. Where you answer to no one but yourself! Open the drawer. Little Ken: Huh? The drawer! Voice: Use Sam's digivice! Little Ken: I'm sorry, Sam! is pulled through the COMPUTER, with the DIGIVICE Ken: I'll never forget the first time I saw the Digital World. It was enormous! I stood there, all alone, in this huge, empty world. Little Ken: Where am I? walks into the ocean, and dips his DIGIVICE into the water. It changes shape to become a D3, and VOICES come from around him Voice Emperor: I'm afraid that if you can't play by my rules, I'm just going to have to disqualify you. *laugh* I've been waiting for you to get here. Now the games begin. I'm your worst nightmare. This world and everything in it is mine, now all of you get out. VOICE keeps whispering things that the DIGIMON EMPEROR has said Little Ken: This is my world now! No one can take it away from me! Or lock it in a drawer! Voice Emperor: Soon, I will have control over the entire Digital World! *laugh* KEN'S ROOM Mrs. Ichijouji: I wonder if he's having a bad dream. I've been thinking. I was remembering back when Ken was younger. He was about the same age Sam was when we lost him. That was right around the first time I noticed a big change in Ken. Remember? He used to put all of his attention into his studies. Mr. Ichijouji: Yeah? Mrs. Ichijouji: It was almost as if our Sam had come back to us, and I was the happiest mother in the world. But I never stopped to think what effect it might have on Ken! Do you think it's possible that's the reason he became like this? Mr. Ichijouji: Maybe Ken didn't want to study so much. Maybe he wanted to spend some more time playing. Although, I do admit, I kinda like the idea of being the father of a genius! Mrs. Ichijouji: What about Sam? What if we made the same mistake with Sam? He might have had interests we ignored! Mr. Ichijouji: You're right. It's my fault. I shouldn't have pushed him so hard. I loved the attention so much, that I didn't really notice what my son needed the most: A chance to be a normal kid once and a while. Mrs. Ichijouji: I hate to say it, but we've failed as parents. Mr. Ichijouji: You're right. Mrs. Ichijouji: Ken? Please, wake up! Mr. Ichijouji Ken...please give us another chance to be better parents. Ken: I can't wake up yet. I still haven't found my heart. I'm still trying to get back to that little kid who used to blow bubbles on his terrace. I'd stand there for hours, blowing them bigger and bigger each time. All of them were empty inside. But none of them were as empty inside as I was. Maybe I was trying to show Sam that I could blow bubbles bigger than he could. And that I was better at something than he was! But then again, But then again, who was it that taught me to blow the bubbles? Who made the soapy water for me? Who cut the straws? It wasn't my parents. It was Sam. Sam: Ken, it's all set to go! Little Ken: *laugh* Thanks, Sam. Sam: That a boy! Wow, great! Both: *laugh* Little Ken: You try to do it now. Sam: Uh, well...I'm not very good at blowing bubbles. Little Ken: Come on, Sam, there's nothing in this world you can't do! Sam: Well, I can try, but my technique isn't as good as yours is. Your bubbles come out perfect because you're gentle. I blow too hard, and mine pop right away. bubble pops, and SAM disappears along with it Little Ken: Sam! Where'd you go? Sam! Come back, please! Ken: But Sam won't come back. He's gone forever. Maybe I have too. images goes away, and KEN wakes up Ken: What...? Mr. Ichijouji: He's awake! Mrs. Ichijouji: Oh, are you okay? Ken: Who are you? PARENTS just stare Ken: Well? Mrs. Ichijouji: Ken, don't you recognize who we are! Mr. Ichijouji: It's amnesia! Ken thinking: No, I didn't lost my memory, I lost my heart. And until I find it, I don't know who I am, or who anyone else is, either. Mrs. Ichijouji: How could he not know who his own parents are? Ken thinking: You don't know me, either. How could you? I don't know myself! Who am I? Mrs. Ichijouji: Ken, don't worry. You're safe now. We'll find you the finest doctor in the world. Mr. Ichijouji: Ken, while you were asleep, you mom and I realized with tried to make you more like Sam without even knowing it. We're very sorry. We should have seen the son we had, instead of constantly looking for the son we lost. Mrs. Ichijouji: Forgive us! All we're looking for is a second chance! Ken thinking: I don't know what they want from me. How can I forgive them, when I don't understand what they did? Mr. Ichijouji: Sam's gone forever. We know that. But we don't want to lost you, too. Mrs. Ichijouji: Ken, just be yourself. Just be your sweet self. Ken, just try! Just try! Please, for me? Ken thinking: Why is she crying? I don't understand. When I'm sad, I just go numb! Wait, there's tears in my eyes, too! Why am I crying? Is my heart closer than I think? Maybe these people and I can share the pain and sorrow of...losing Sam...together. - KITCHEN Ken: I'm still searching. I know the answer is out there. I just have to figure out where to look. Mrs. Ichijouji: Ken, honey, dinner's ready. Hungry? Ken: Huh? Mrs. Ichijouji: Oh, sorry I startled you. Uh...it's okay. You can eat whenever you're ready! picks up an old photo of SAM Mrs. Ichijouji: That's Sam. He was your brother. We were all devastated after Sam's accident, but you were the one affected the most. - KEN'S BEDROOM DIGIVICE and CREST are laying on the keyboard Ken thinking: Oh! I know what that is! *FLASHBACK* Wormmon: Please, master! Listen to me! Where's the Ken I used to love? *END FLASHBACK* Ken: Oh, Wormmon! I know where to look now! Mrs. Ichijouji: Ken, dear! I made you a nice cup of tea! ICHIJOUJI goes in the room, but KEN isn't there Mrs. Ichijouji: Ken, where are you? Oh, not again! - DIGITAL WORLD Ken thinking: I know this place. I've been here before. This is where I have to look. I know that this is where I will find my heart. comes across the PRIMARY VILLAGE Ken thinking: Digieggs. Hundreds of them! What is this place? Poyomon: This is the Primary Village! Ken: The Primary Village? Poyomon: This is the place where all Digimon are reborn, and they come back as Digieggs! Ken: Reborn? Wormmon, too? Poyomon: That's right! Digimon never die, they just get reconfigured! Ken: *laugh* Which egg is Wormmon's? It could be any one of them! I don't remember! What did his look like? I don't remember which one of these Digieggs is Wormmon's! Just like I don't who I am or where I'm from! Botimon: You're the Digimon Emperor, aren't you! Ken: Huh? Botimon: I'd recognize you, even without your fancy clothes! Hyah! jumps at KEN Ken: Ugh! Huh? The Digimon Emperor? That's right, I WAS the Digimon Emperor! I've done so many horrible things! I was responsible for Wormmon! If I had of realized the truth about the Digiworld sooner, Wormmon would still be here with me today! Punimon: You don't want to find Wormmon's Digieggs 'cause you miss him, you just don't want to feel guity anymore! You just don't want to be responsible for him destruction. After all you did, we're not going to welcome you back with open arms, even of we had 'em! Botamon: What do you think's going to happen? Wormmon's just going to hatch so he can be treated badly by you all over again? Ken: Wormmon won't come back to me? Just like Sam didn't come back to me after he left. thinking This is a truth I don't want to face. Wormmon's not coming back. Sam's not coming back, either. I caused both of them to go away. I hated my brother for getting all the attention. I hated Wormmon because I thought he wasn't worthy of me. aloud The truth is, I wasn't worthy of him! thinking These hands. These hands have caused so much pain. Sure, put a textbook in them, and I'm a genius. But, put a whip in them, and I'm the evil Digimon Emperor. How could I have allowed this to go so far? aloud If I only had the chance. I'd say I'm sorry, Sam. I'm sorry, Wormmon! *FLASHBACK* Wormmon: Goodbye, Ken. Ken: Wormmon, no! *END FLASHBACK* Punimon: It's too late for you now. You can't turn back time. What's done is done. You made your bed, now lay in it! I'd go on, but I can't think of any more cliches! Botamon: The point is, you can't run from the past. You've cause enough damage here, why don't you crawl back under that Control Spire you came out of! Ken: Can't I start over? I know I've caused you all a lot of pain as the Digimon Emperor, and I am truly sorry now. Please forgive me! The cruel things I've done in the past won't ever leave me, but I've got to move on with my life! I promise to concentrate on the good things in the past, not the evil! I'll use my memories of Sam and Wormmon to become stronger. But, I can't seem to remember any of the good memories, only the bad ones keep playing over and over in my head. I've blocked out the good ones! I must force myself to remember the beginning! I must think back to the first time I used Sa's digivice to go to the Digital World! *FLASHBACK* Gazimon: Ah!! Wormmon: Ugh! Little Ken: Wormmon! Wormmon, are you okay? Wormmon: I'm okay. It'll take a lot more than his to beat me. Little Ken: Right! Wormmon: Ken? I'm really glad that I'm your Digimon and we're partners! You're gentle, and kind. That's why I like you. Little Ken thinking: Huh? I'm gentle? KEN remembers the bubble blowing Sam: Your bubbles come out perfect, because you're gentle. I blow too hard, and mine pop right away. Little Ken: Oh! Wormmon: But Ken, gentle is not enough. You have to be strong, as well, or else, Ken... Little Ken: Or else what? Wormmon: Or else your gentleness and kindness will be overpowered by those who are evil! Little Ken: Oh... Wormmon: It happens. The digivice you have belongs to you, and not Sam. You're a Digidestined, and no one can take that away from you! Evil forces will try to tell you otherwise, but you can't listen to them. Never forget who you are. Little Ken: I won't! Wormmon: You promise? *END FLASHBACK* Ken: I broke my promise, because I did forget. My whole life, I've been trying to be someone else. Whether it was acting tough as the Digimon Emperor, or trying to be more like Sam. I've never been Ken! I'm going to spend the rest of my life being the kind and gentle person Wormmon wanted me to be! Huh? What's this? Poyomon: That's your Crest of Kindness! Ken: Are you sure it's mine? Baby Digimon Digieggs: Ken, please find me! Please find me soon! Ken: That Digieggs is different from the others! Baby Digimon: Hurry, Ken! Ken: Something tells me I've seen this before. It's glowing, just like the Crest of Kindness! Ahh! Who are you? Baby Digimon: Hi, Ken! I'm leafmon, the baby form of Wormmon! Ken: I kept searching for you, I never stopped! Leafmon: Thank you, Ken. You took a little detour in getting there, but you kept your promise! Ken: What promise? Leafmon: Being kind and gentle. Ken: Thank you for giving me a second chance! and KEN cry together Ken thinking: If I was the one gone instead of Sam, would Wormmon be the only one who missed me? Now I don't think so. - KEN'S APARTMENT Mrs. Ichijouji: *cry* This time, he might not be back at all! Mr. Ichijouji: Don't say such things! He'll be back...I'm sure of it! comes out of his bedroom, back from the DIGITAL WORLD Mr. Ichijouji: Where have you been? Mrs. Ichijouji: We've been so worried about you! Ken thinking: Now I understand why she's crying! She missed me! Just like I missed Wormmon! aloud Mama? Mr. Ichijouji: What did you say? Mrs. Ichijouji: He said 'Mama'! That means he knows me! Ken: Mama? I'll give you that second chance, if I can have one! Mrs. Ichijouji: *cry* ICHIJOUJI hugs KEN Ken: Thanks...for being such great parents! thinking And now, I can finally say it: Thank YOU, Sam! For helping me find my heart. Leafmon: Aww... Narrator: Now that Ken is no longer the Digimon Emperor, will he join the DigiDestined? Find out on the next Digimon: Digital Monsters! END